1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a turbine engine with a turbo-compressor.
2. Background Information
Various types of turbine engines for propelling an aircraft are known in the art. Examples of such turbine engines include an axial flow turbofan engine and a reverse flow turbofan engine. A typical axial flow turbofan engine includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section, which are arranged sequentially along an axial centerline. A typical reverse flow turbofan engine, in contrast to an axial flow turbofan engine, includes a turbo-compressor which incorporates its compressor section and its turbine section together. A core flow path within such a turbine engine, therefore, reverses direction in order to fluidly couple the compressor section with the turbine section. While each of the foregoing turbine engine types have various advantages, there is still a need in the art for improvement.